Can't Get Enough
by aeiouoiea
Summary: A closer look at what happened between Kurt and Blaine during "I Do."
1. Chapter 1

"Just one more quick stop," said Mercedes from the driver's seat. Blaine adjusted his tie and flipped down the mirror in the sun visor. He pressed his fingers on his smooth hair, and, satisfied with his look for the wedding, pushed up the visor. Suddenly the route they were driving looked awfully familiar.

"I just have to pick up Kurt. "

Blaine froze. Of course Mercedes was bringing Kurt to the wedding. Why wasn't that obvious before? A prickle of sweat began under his arms. Was this all part of her master plan? What if it was all part of _his_ master plan? He stopped the hope rising in his chest. No, Kurt would never ask anyone for this, even Mercedes. Anyway, they had broken up almost four months ago. And now they had gone back to speaking on the phone almost every week, and they were friends. Just friends, and that was okay. It had to be okay.

They pulled up to the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson home. The door opened and Mercedes ran out, blocking Blaine's view. She grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled back before going in for a light hug, careful not to disturb her white faux-fur coverup. She took his hand and turned, and Blaine saw him: he wore a slender tuxedo, unbuttoned and with a black bowtie tied neatly around his neck. It was not unlike the bowtie he had worn their first prom together, when Kurt decided to make the best of the situation and they had danced close under the gym lights as if no one was watching, until midnight, when they talked about everything and nothing, hands clasped tight together, for almost an hour inside the moonlit car.

Except Kurt was less tentative now, taller and more mature and angled, not to mention Blaine _knew_ him now, and that bowtie on the neat tuxedo just brought out all the lines and angles he loved. He gulped and looked away at the hint of warm pressure beginning in his groin. He would not let this happen. With a deep breath, he looked back, and now Kurt was staring at him from outside the car, mouth agape, for an instant before breaking into a broad smile and opening the back passenger door.

"Blaine! It's so great to see you!" Mercedes glanced between them, a smirk pushing at the corners of her mouth.

"It's really great to see you too, Kurt. How have you been?"

The three chatted for the duration of the car drive about McKinley and New York and wedding predictions. They arrived at the church, parking off to one side of the filling parking lot, and the three got out of the car. Mercedes spotted Rachel and ran off to say hello, leaving the boys standing outside their open doors.

"You look really… great," Blaine said softly, and he felt his chest melting when Kurt smiled.

"So do you! So classic." Kurt paused before reaching to gently straighten Blaine's tie. His fingers lingered on the tie and he looked down into Blaine's eyes for a moment. They inhaled each other's presence for the first time in months. Blaine averted his eyes bashfully.

"Blaine! Kurt!" The footsteps approached quickly, and Tina spun Blaine around for a tight – almost too-tight – hug. "Looking good! And Kurt! How are you!?" She pushed him back into a hug, standing between the two boys.

"I love your dress!" Kurt complimented her, and she mock-curtsied her thanks. She chattered about the wedding for a minute before Mercedes called from across the aisle.

"Come on, Tina! Santana and Rachel are here!" Tina took a long look at Blaine, then Kurt, before saying "see you inside!" and taking off to see her friends; Kurt and Blaine watched the four girls walk toward the church and disappear inside.

Blaine turned back to Kurt, scratching his neck. Both laughed nervously. "I guess we should get going, too." He closed his door before remembering. "Let me get my camera in the back." Blaine waited a moment, but Kurt didn't move from beside the open back door. Blaine slid between him and the car, leaning forward to reach the camera, when he felt something touching his ass. Kurt definitely wasn't _that _close before. Blaine stood and turned to find Kurt stepping back again, seemingly innocent but with a slight gleam in his eye. With Kurt touching him like that, Blaine's façade just crumbled. Between Kurt's dilated green-gray eyes, his pink lips, slender fingers, perfect hair, and that _damn _bowtie… Suddenly hands materialized on his shoulders and pushed him gently back against the side of the car. Kurt paused from above him, but Blaine couldn't take it, and leaned forward to kiss him hard on those perfectly hard and soft lips. Kurt kissed him back, before breathing sharply and pushing Blaine into the back seat of the car, straddling him on the seat, closing the door and swooping down to kiss him again in one smooth motion. Blaine's tongue ventured into Kurt's mouth and Kurt moaned. So hot. Blaine was sure Kurt could feel his hard-on through their clothes, and when Kurt shifted above him, Blaine could feel his, too, against the top of his thigh. Blaine's left hand ran down Kurt's side, stomach, groin. Kurt groaned and thrust forward, hip rubbing against Blaine's hard cock in the process, and Blaine's hand stroked him through his trousers in time.

Kurt sat up with a start. "Had I known I was going to be groped in the back of the Prius, I would have brought a change of clothes. I'm gonna go in their looking like prom: the morning after." Blaine gladly accepted another deep kiss, and the thrusting continued.

"What am I doing? I'm sort of dating someone in New York…" Blaine sat up and silenced him, too fixated to let this end.

"You're not in New York, and it's not exclusive, right?" He reached for Kurt's neck and touched it lustily. "You in this fey bowtie… it's my Kryptonite." They kissed again, hungrily, and Kurt started to undo Blaine's tie.

He lifted himself again. "Wait, this doesn't mean we're back together, right?"

"No, no, it's… it's cool. I know, I know, it's…" Blaine stuttered, trying to placate him, desperate to get back to their previous activity. "This is just bros helping bros." Kurt accepted the reasoning and kissed him again, harder than before. "I love it when you talk fratty to me" he quipped between kisses. They moaned and pressed their bodies against each other again. Blaine shoved up Kurt's shirt, feeling his warm back, before moving one hand around and beginning to unzip Kurt's trousers.

A sharp tapping on the window broke them up again. Neither could take another distraction. "Tell me that's not Tina again!" Kurt hissed. Blaine opened his eyes and saw Mercedes upside-down through the window.

Fuck.

"Can you two wrap it up? The wedding's about to start, and I need my arm gays." Kurt slid off of him, and he scampered out of the car, turning to hide his reddening face and holding his jacket to cover his bigger problem. He saw Kurt doing the same and looking just as exasperated as he felt. How could he control himself now? _Okay, focus. Think about… Hitler. Grandma and Grandpa. Finn and Rachel. _By the time they got into the church, saying their hellos to all their friends, the arousal had waned to mostly under control. Luckily, Tina insisted on sitting between them, which ensured it would stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine basked in the afterglow of their duet. He and Kurt could still sing and move perfectly in sync after all this time. Honestly, even so close to Kurt and despite his stolen glances, he had lost himself in the song, thinking of nothing but their voices and their movements.

He touched the small Kurt's back as they stepped down from the stage. It felt so natural. "I'm gonna get some punch, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll take a cup. Just remember, we're not – "

" – dating, we're just friends." Blaine finished the sentence. It stung, but then again, wasn't Kurt reminding him a little too often, and wasn't it Kurt who pushed him by the shoulders into that car and climbed on top of him, lustful and hard, moaning and grinding into him? Still – Blaine shook his head – he would behave. They did have a tentative friendship again, however twisted, and he wouldn't fuck it up.

He turned away from the punch table just in time to see Tina storming away from Kurt by the cupcake stand. He hurried over and handed Kurt the punch apologetically.

"Don't tell me she was giving you trouble about me."

"Yeah... she was."

Blaine shook his head. "She's kind of in love with me. She'll get over it. I'm sorry, she's just – " he paused to choose his word carefully.

"Jealous." Kurt finished the sentence. Blaine laughed nervously.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. And anyway," he offered, "she has nothing to be jealous of; we're just friends too."

Kurt cocked his head and thought for a moment before grinning. "Yeah. She's crazy, right?" They turned to watch their friends making fools of themselves on the dance floor.

"Quinn and Santana are certainly getting close," Blaine commented toward the drunkenly embracing girls. They shared a raised eyebrow and giggled.

"And aww, Artie is still dancing with that girl!" Kurt involuntarily leaned over and grabbed Blaine's arm, before quickly releasing it and clearing his throat.

After Sue threw the bouquet, and Rachel caught it (Kurt rolled his eyes: "of course," he whispered closely, warm breath tickling the inside of Blaine's ear), the slow songs began. Finn and Rachel took the stage. The boys looked at each other simultaneously and rolled their eyes; they stifled giggles at the shared sentiment and composed themselves again. Still, it was all Blaine could do to refrain from grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him out to dance. Or better yet, pulling him in for another kiss. Or better yet…

"Do you want to dance?" asked Kurt easily, one hand on his hip and the other reaching out toward Blaine. "I mean, while we're here. As old friends." His eyes twinkled in the dance lights. Blaine took the outstretched hand.

"Of course," he said softly and a little dumfounded. Kurt led him to an empty spot on the floor and they began to dance hand in hand. As a few more couples joined the floor around them, they naturally moved closer together in a dancing embrace, arms wrapped around each other, cheek to cheek. Luckily, Kurt couldn't see Blaine smiling like a fool, broadly and uncontrollably, over his shoulder. Even though Blaine knew the boundaries, it felt so right. Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and breathed in his scent as they swayed in the music.

In the moment, Blaine's hand had moved down from Kurt's back to the top of his ass.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered the apology bashfully and moved his hand back up. But Kurt just inhaled and gently pushed Blaine back at bit so that their faces were centimeters away. He stared into Blaine's eyes as he slowly and deliberately inched his own hand down to the middle of Blaine's ass. He pulled Blaine close again, and Blaine felt a new hardness pressing against him. Kurt turned his head and whispered into Blaine's ear forceful question:

"Come up to my room?"

Blaine nodded eagerly, looked around and guided them toward the edge of the dance floor. They ducked out the side door and into the hallway. Blaine turned, ready to jump him right now, when Mike emerged from the end of the hallway.

"Hey, guys!" he said, passing by them and back into the room. Kurt gritted his teeth and pulled Blaine up the stairs.

"What room are you?" Kurt asked roughly.

"Two oh sev..."

"Perfect. Give me your key." They arrived on the second floor and attempted to walk casually down the hallway before they reached Blaine's door. Blaine looked around furtively as Kurt opened the door.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, but his wide eyes betrayed that he already knew the answer. Kurt grabbed his tie roughly and pulled him into the room.

He pushed Blaine against the closed door and kissed him hard while shoving off his jacket, undoing his tie, and unbuttoning his shirt. They parted so Blaine could finish unbuttoning, and when he looked up Kurt was shirtless, too, his chest as smooth and sinewy as ever. He couldn't help himself. Running his hands down his torso, Blaine moved in to suck Kurt's earlobes, neck, nipples, stomach. Kurt heaved and moaned at the sensations. Kurt pushed his head away, bent over and started in the opposite direction, from Blaine's muscular stomach, pecs, shoulders, neck, ears.

"I want to fuck you so bad," Kurt finally whispered. Blaine shuddered and kissed him, pushing him toward the bed. They fumbled with each other's belts, pulled and kicked off their trousers and briefs. Blaine pushed Kurt flat onto the bed and lay on top, kissing him deeply and pushing their bodies together, grinding their throbbing hard cocks against each other. Both boys moaned wantonly at the naked pressure.

Kurt pushed Blaine over on the king-sized bed. He fingered the wet head of Blaine's cock before teasing his fingers lightly and slowly over Blaine's balls, perineum, asshole, the wet precum prolonging the sensations.

Blaine considered asking him to go slow. It had been a long time, and it might hurt. But he wanted it now, and he wanted the friction, and maybe he even wanted it to hurt a little.

"Please..." Blaine whimpered. Kurt leaned off of him, reaching off the side of the bed to rummage in his bag on the floor. Blaine impatiently ran his fingers down Kurt's sides, down the happy trail, and into the coarse hair on his groin. Kurt gasped and came back up with a condom and small bottle of lube. He squirted some on the fingers of his right hand and lay half on top, half beside Blaine. Kurt lowered himself for a kiss and Blaine spread his legs. Blaine's breath hitched as one, then two fingers entered him. He shuddered at the familiar yet foreign sensation. He moved his body to thrust the fingers deeper inside of him, his body aching for more.

"Fuck, Kurt, I need you so bad. Please..." He closed his eyes and exhaled in an attempt to steady himself.

"Please what?" asked Kurt, eyes dark with lust.

"Please... fuck me." Blaine reached down shakily to tug at Kurt's cock as a reminder of the task at hand. Kurt sat up between Blaine's legs and handed him the condom.

"Put it on me?" Propping himself up on his elbows, Blaine ripped the package and slowly unrolled the condom on Kurt's shaft, tracing a finger down the underside, then fisting it with lube a few times.

"I don't think I'm going to last very long," Kurt confessed, absentmindedly swirling his fingers through the hair above Blaine's cock.

"Neither am I," he managed to grunt out. He moved himself up the bed and grabbed Kurt roughly, spinning him into position between his legs. Blaine reached up and grabbed a pillow to prop under his ass, and bent his legs over Kurt's shoulders. They eyed each other desperately.

Kurt pushed in slowly and smoothly, and Blaine moaned loud at the pain and pleasure that he had needed for so long. Kurt paused and Blaine shoved his ass forwards, desperate for motion. Kurt began to thrust, gently at first, but Blaine's body undulated with him, encouraging faster, harder, deeper. Kurt changed position, kneeling higher to fuck at the angle he knew Blaine loved.

"Oh, fuck... oh god, Kurt..." He grabbed Blaine's dick and tried to fist it in time, but the motion grew more erratic as Kurt's breaths grew louder and thrusting faster. Blaine felt Kurt's muscles tense, and he arched his head back and moaned loudly and obscenely as he came, the orgasm rippling through both their bodies. The sight brought Blaine over the edge. His legs tightened around Kurt's waist and he came, spurting over Kurt's hand and his own stomach. Kurt's breath hitched again as he clenched around him, drawing out the last of his orgasm.

"Oh god," Blaine managed between ragged breaths. "I love you." He didn't mean for it to come out, but there it was. Kurt responded by lowering himself for a sloppy, then passionate, kiss, still moving erratically inside of him to ride out the last of the feeling. Blaine's hands moved all over his smooth back, trying to take in all of him. Finally Kurt stopped to remove his softening cock. Blaine's body missed him immediately and he shoved their lips back together to compensate for the unwelcome emptiness. He needed this always. His fingers ran up Kurt's back and neck, stopping to muss his hair as their tongues fought inside their joined mouths.

Their breathing slowed, and Kurt fell onto the bed beside him. After what seemed like an hour, Blaine opened his eyes. He raised his head sideways to look at Kurt, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, this beautiful boy with his buttery skin and tousled hair. They belonged like this. Blaine bent to gently kiss his bottom lip. Kurt opened his eyes and smiled into Blaine's before rolling over and slithering to the bathroom. He returned with a damp washcloth, handing it to Blaine to clean himself off.

"We should get back..." Kurt suggested mildly and bent over to grab his socks from the floor. Blaine clandestinely watched Kurt's jiggling buttocks and bouncing cock as he walked around the room gathering the articles of clothing they had strewn around the floor. They put on their clothing in silence, although Blaine swore he saw Kurt stealing glances at him before his body was hidden behind his trousers and t-shirt. Blaine sat on the bed watching Kurt button up his shirt in the mirror, and decided to say it.

"Tell me now that we're not back together."

"I mean, it was fun," Kurt responded flippantly. Blaine saw a myriad of emotions run across Kurt's face: flippancy, masking anger, masking hurt, masking denial, masking - he thought, and hoped - love.

Blaine pushed on. He had to; he knew they both felt it. "I'm not gonna let you minimize this, Kurt. It's no accident that we were together on Christmas, and again of Valentine's day." Okay, that wasn't his best line. He jumped up from the bed with Kurt's jacket and helped him into it, gently caressing his shoulders and arms. "And we're going to be together for many, many more, no matter how much you pretend that this doesn't mean anything." He meant it, truly, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder and looking straight into those beautiful eyes. Kurt turned to him and moved close, his lips centimeters from Blaine's.

"I'll see you downstairs." His whisper sent chills down Blaine's body. Too hot. With a gleam in his eye and just the hint of a coy smile, he turned and left the room. Blaine shook his head incredulously. Bastard knew exactly what he was doing. And God, was it working.

The door shut and too many thoughts raced through Blaine's head. He _had_ to make this work. And it would. But he had to give Kurt the time and space to let it happen.

But for now, today had been too much. He spun around and jumped backwards onto the bed in pure elation.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine stifled a yawn and looked at the time on his cell phone. He had spent most of the remainder of the night goofing off with Sam, Ryder and the other guys. Some of them had grown inebriated enough to ask Mike for some dance instruction, and he happily obliged; now, they were taking turns trying to imitate the moves and making themselves look ridiculous in the process.

He glanced toward the other side of the ballroom, where Marley, Jake and Puck had joined Kurt and Mercedes as they chatted and giggled. Kurt stood still listening to Marley talk for a while, but then he tipped his head and let out a short comment that made everyone burst out laughing. Kurt's sarcastic perspective could always do that. Blaine took a breath and averted his eyes, only to make eye contact with Mercedes. She held his gaze for a moment before turning back to the conversation. Blaine wondered how much Kurt had told her. He felt the twinge of a blush coming on, but he shrugged and turned back just in time to see Sam fall on his face for the thousandth time in the last hour.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," he said to everyone. His high from earlier in the evening had come down; he hadn't even spoken to Kurt since leaving the hotel room, and now he just felt vaguely uncomfortable and scratchy from dried sweat and come under his clothes. What he wanted now was a shower and a night's sleep.

" 'night man, see you Monday," Sam waved. He winced slightly as he stood up, but had to stifle a smile at the reason for the soreness. He said his goodbyes to the rest of the guys and set out for his room. Once inside, he shrugged off his jacket and got out of the rest of his clothes. He ran a hand through his hair and stretched his body, savoring the freedom and fresh air, then padded to the bathroom and turned on the hot shower. He suddenly realized he'd forgotten his shampoo - he wouldn't tolerate any of the cheap hotel stuff - and ran naked back to his bag to get it.

A sharp knocking sounded at the room door. Blaine ran back to the bathroom to wrap a towel around his waist, then peered through the eye hole. What was _he _doing here? He gulped and opened the door.

Kurt looked at Blaine and blinked. "Umm... sorry...", he gestured vaguely toward the room. "I think I might have lost my room key here, and reception is closed, so can I - " Blaine moved and motioned Kurt inside. "Thanks."

"I didn't see anything, but I dunno." Blaine tried his best to not look flustered. Kurt was holding his untied bowtie in one hand, and he had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, which didn't really help matters. Kurt walked past to rummage around the room, and Blaine shielded his nearly-naked body in the bathroom doorway. He realized suddenly the ridiculousness of hiding his body from a man who just hours ago was fucking him senseless in this very room, their bodies naked and writhing against each other on the king bed.

"Ah, here it is!" Kurt rose from beside the bed. "It was under the bed," he said sheepishly. "We must have kicked it or something when - " He had turned around toward Blaine now, and he blinked again, speechless.

"Fuck, Blaine..." he grunted softly, sounding exasperated and almost in pain.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Blaine's eyes filled with concern, and he almost dropped the towel, but caught it before it unraveled completely.

"Not helping!" He threw his head back and huffed, then started toward the door with furrowed eyebrows. Blaine's eyes followed him with combination of concern and confusion as Kurt implored with averted eyes, "how am I supposed to _get over_ you when you have those abs, and that tousled hair, and that ass" - Kurt's hand grasped the doorknob, but he hesitated and turned toward Blaine, and his face softened a bit - "and you look at me with those _damn _puppydog eyes."

Blaine snapped out of his stupor just in time to see Kurt launch himself at him. Kurt planted his hands firmly on Blaine's bare shoulders and shoved their lips together. Blaine wrapped his arms up around Kurt's neck and kissed him back.

"Shit, the shower's still on!" He separated from him to run to the tub, and the forgotten towel around his waist fell promptly onto the floor to reveal Blaine's half-hard erection. Kurt snorted a stifled laugh. Blaine turned from the bathroom, his body surrounded with the escaped steam as he stood in the doorway. He had an idea, and he would win either way. He narrowed his eyes at Kurt.

"You know," he said, and began stroking himself. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting out a small moan as his cock grew harder. "I really have to go take care of something in the shower" - he opened his eyes slowly and looked straight at Kurt again - "and you can't just stay in here." He motioned slightly toward the door. Kurt's eyes were wide and dilated. He approached the doorway slowly and leaned into his ear, pushing him backwards into the bathroom.

"Please let me join you," he said through a ragged breath. This time, Blaine smirked and snorted a laugh.

"In your clothes? That's... unlike you."

Kurt was naked faster than Blaine thought was possible. This time he pushed Blaine more forcefully into the bathroom, and they both stepped into the shower.

Kurt kissed him hard and they both slid their hands over each other's bodies as if starved for each other. Blaine's hands settled on the small of Kurt's back, while Kurt's left hand pushed hard over Blaine's nipple, and his right hand grabbed his ass with a sharp squeeze. Blaine yelped involuntarily and Kurt pulled back, his eyes adorably filled with worry.

"I'm sorry - "

"No, " Blaine kissed him chastely. "It's just," he scratched his neck, "I'm a little... sore." He looked down at their feet. Why was he embarrassed? "Thanks to _somebody_," He looked at him pointedly; Kurt grinned slily and they kissed again. "Also," he broke the kiss, "I really need to clean myself. I've been feeling sticky all night, which is _also_ your fault." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to grab the body wash and mock-present it to him.

They took turns under the water, only stopping occasionally to touch each other under the pretense of helping each other clean. Kurt ran his fingers though Blaine's curls to massage in the shampoo. When Kurt stopped, he tilted his head back under the warm water

He closed his eyes in appreciation of the warm pressure as the water dripped down his head, neck, back, and - oh. _Oh. _ He felt something new, warm and wet. He craned his neck to see Kurt kneeling behind him, his hands gently holding him open and tongue pressing delicately and slowly around his hole. He reached backwards to touch his head in appreciation, and the strokes grew harder, although still slow and gentle around the tender area. Any pain remaining from earlier was replaced with pure pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Kurt." He had kissed both cheeks and licked a long, languid, delicious stripe from behind his balls, and started to gently fuck it in and out of his asshole in a mindblowing massage. He gripped Kurt's hair and refrained from pushing him too hard. Kurt reached around to grip his dick lightly and pump it in time. It was a tease and a massage all at once, and he didn't know whether to thrust forward into his hand or backwards onto his tongue. Part of him ached for his tongue to reach deeper - if only tongues were longer - but the warm, soft skill still felt so good. Kurt had exited again to kiss and lick at his balls and the outer rim again. Then without warning, he shoved the cheeks open and dived back in, harder. For a moment he hit a nerve, and Blaine gasped and whined and pushed backwards. He did it again, and again and Blaine shuddered and moaned.

Kurt tightened his jerking and Blaine felt his orgasm building up. "Fuck, I'm gonna... " Kurt hummed in response and with the delicious vibrations, he exploded over Kurt's hand, groaning in ecstasy. Kurt continued to lick him through last of the convulsions.

"Oh my god, Kurt." He turned around and Kurt stood to look at him innocently.

"Does that feel better, now?"

"That was incredible," he breathed and kissed him. It didn't taste like anything, and he mentally thanked himself for washing so diligently ten minutes ago. They shifted and his leg brushed against Kurt's rock-hard cock. It had to be achingly hard after that. He ran his hands down to Kurt's hips and held on as he kissed down his stomach and licked a line from his perenium, up his cock, and slid his lips over it. He thrust forward into his mouth, and Blaine maneuvered his tongue hard and slow up and down the shaft. He moved back and sucked at the tip before forcefully taking in the whole thing again.

"Oh, god."

Kurt jerked forward again, and this time Blaine took a breath and swallowed, feeling the length down his throat.

"Ahh, fuck!" He erupted down Blaine's throat with a moan so loud the neighbors had to hear. Oh well. Blaine continued to suck and lick the last of the orgasm. Kurt hummed, loudly, in approval. Blaine released his softening cock and stood back up beneath the water for a soft kiss. They breathed deep against each other.

"We're wasting water," Kurt said finally after several minutes. Blaine reluctantly removed himself from his arms, and both rinsed themselves again and before they turned it off. Blaine wrapped himself in a towel and moved to hand Kurt a towel, but he pulled back toward him and brought them to another kiss. Their lips lingering for a moment, Kurt's eyes closed against long lashes, before they fluttered open.

"I should probably go."

Blaine shut his eyes tightly and sighed, willing this night to last forever. "But you're not wearing any clothes, and what if you run into someone..."

"From what we saw tonight, I don't think most of them have the right to judge," he snorted, and Blaine had to agree with that observation. When he finally opened his eyes, Kurt had his pants back on and was buttoning his shirt, with his briefs and bowtie draped in his hand. Blaine gulped. Kurt finished the top button and turned toward the door; he hesitated, then stepped to kiss Blaine once more. Blaine could feel the sly grin pressing against his lips.

"See you," he whispered warm against Blaine mouth. And then he was gone.

Too sleepy to let sadness seep in too deeply, Blaine wrapped his naked body in the hotel bed and fell immediately into a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams only of the best parts of the day and a firm hope for his future with Kurt.


End file.
